1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil filter, and more particularly to a coil filter including a core member having an improved structure or configuration for allowing the windings of the coil member to be suitably wound and engaged onto the core member without wasting the spaces of the core member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical coil filters comprise a core member, and a coil having one or more windings to be wound and engaged onto the core member, and the windings each include two ends or terminals to be extended out of the core member and attached or mounted or secured or anchored or retained to the core member with latches or fasteners or welders, or the like, and to be electrically connected or coupled to the other electrical facilities.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,273 to Okamoto, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,474,193 to Na et al. disclose two of the typical coil filters each also comprising a core member having a predetermined size or shape or structure or configuration, and a coil having one or more winding members to be wound and engaged onto the core member.
However, the predetermined size or shape or structure or configuration of the core member may determine and affect the winding or engaging of the winding members onto the core member, and a portion or a space of the core member will be wasted and may not be wound and engaged with the winding members.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional core members for the coil filters.